sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pidgey
Pidgey (ピッジィ, Pijī) is a dual Normal/Flying-type Tiny Bird Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Pidgeotto starting at level 18 than evolves into Pidgeot at level 36. Apperance :Voice actor: Katsuyuki Konishi (both English and Japanese) Pidgey resembles a small, plump-bodied bird. It is a brown color, with a lighter colored throat and belly. The tips of its wings share this cream color. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. Its plumage is nondescript, particularly compared to its evolutions Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. It has black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes. It resembles other small Flying-type Pokémon such as Spearow, Taillow, Starly, and Pidove. However, because (with the exception of Spearow) these Pokémon tend to be unique to a region, it is likely that they are a result of divergent evolution. Pidgey's feet allow it to walk on the ground for a while but can also reach out and safely land on perches. Its height is 1'00" and weight is 4.0 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction and homing instincts. It can locate its nest even when far removed from familiar surroundings. Because of this, it is extremely easy to train to deliver messages. Behavior It is a docile Pokémon, and generally prefers to flee from its enemies rather than fight them. Pidgey's small size permits it to hide easily in long grass, where it is typically found foraging for small insects. It is known to flush out potential prey from long grass by flapping its wings rapidly. This maneuver also serves to protect Pidgey from enemies. If disturbed, a Pidgey is capable of creating a blinding cloud of dust, allowing it make its escape. This evasive technique can also be applied to battles. Habitat Pidgey are very common and can be seen in a variety of environments. Pidgey typically dwell in forests with thick growth and large trees. Due to their environmental versatility and somewhat similar habitat needs, they can usually be found in the same places as Rattata. They are normally native to Kanto and Johto, although vagrants have appeared in Sinnoh and Unova from time to time. Diet Pidgey mainly eat Weedle, Caterpie, Wurmple, and other small insects. Major appearances Orville Wilbur, guardian of Pudgy Pidgey Isle, helped to teach a Pidgey named Orville how to fly in Fly Me to the Moon. Nearly all the other Pidgey on the island were too large for flight. Other Pidgey first appeared in Pokémon - I Choose You!. Ash tried capturing it, but failed because Pikachu at that time would not obey him. Casey has a Pidgey, seen in her first appearance, The Double Trouble Header. Many Pidgey were featured in Carrying On! as mail-Pidgey, owned by Malachi and his grandfather. One of them was named Ken. Professor Oak captured a Pidgey just before Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?. He used it to blast off Team Rocket. Minor appearances Pidgey are frequently seen in the background of many episodes flying in packs of ten or more. Sometimes they may appear in town centers or fields nearby to Ash and friends and usually fly away due to any local disturbance. Their appearances range from seemingly any anime episode, notably, Crossing Paths and Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One, as well as movies. A Pidgey figure is stored inside Ash's Voltorb clock as seen in Pokémon! I Choose You!, and pops out when the alarm went off and the clock opened. Pidgey appeared briefly in a fantasy in The School of Hard Knocks. A Pidgey appeared in Electric Shock Showdown under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer. A Pidgey also appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne and Pokémon Fashion Flash. A Pidgey was seen in a Pokémon Center in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. Pidgey appeared in a fantasy in Dig Those Diglett! and in a picture in Pokémon Paparazzi. A flock of Pidgey appeared in The Apple Corp! where they where shocked by the gang of Pichu after trying to steal apples from an orchard. A Pidgey appeared in Clefairy Tales, where it felt asleep after Jigglypuff sang. Multiple Pidgey were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. Multiple Pidgey appeared in All Fired Up!. Mandi used multiple Pidgey to perform magic tricks before his battle in Round One - Begin!. A flock of Pidgey appeared in Pallet Party Panic where they were attacked by a flock of Spearow and a Fearow. The flock reappeared in a flashback in Fighting Flyer with Fire. Trixie has multiple Pidgey which are used in her circus in Love, Totodile Style. In The Poké Spokesman, Simon claimed to have met a Pidgey, an Oddish and a Rattata which could talk as seen in a flashback. A flock of Pidgey appeared in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Pidgey also appeared in The Power of One, Celebi: Voice of the Forest, Destiny Deoxys, The Rise of Darkrai, Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Two Pidgey were among the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in EP250. Several Pidgey were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin'. In Pokémon Heroes, two Pidgey can be seen having a wash in a drinking basin. Flocks of them were also populous throughout Alto Mare. Multiple Pidgey appeared in the wild in Hatch Me If You Can. Three Pidgey were among the Pokémon that were having trouble with the Haunter from the area they lived in. Pikachu and Meowth managed to drive the Haunter away. A Pidgey was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Multiple Pidgey appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Also, one appeared in the opening of the movie. A Pidgey appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator that was taken by Team Rocket. Team Rocket mistook a Pidgey for a Ho-Oh in Battling the Enemy Within. A Pidgey also appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. Multiple Pidgey made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Multiple Pidgey had a cameo appearance at the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple pink Pidgey resided on the Pinkan Island in In the Pink. Ralph and Emily were both shown in a flashback to have once owned a Pidgey each in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?. A Pidgey felt asleep after Jigglypuff sang in Tunnel Vision. Pokédex entry Pidgey, Tiny Bird Pokémon. Among all the Flying-type Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon